Embodiments of the invention relate generally to an entertainment system, and more specifically to an audio system for entertaining a group of people who are watching a televised sporting event or (other video broadcast), particularly when members of the group are at different locations.
Some sports fans prefer watching televised games with a group of friends so they can exchange comments and “trash talk” about events occurring in the game-commentary and banter that is sometimes more entertaining than the game itself. An entertainment system is disclosed for enhancing the experience of watching video broadcasts by allowing viewers at one or more locations to interact with each other while watching the same video program.